


enveloped ( our games are challenges and don't we both love challenges? )

by SHINeeNAilee



Series: DCMK Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Brings all the smut to the yard ; ), I swear to god I'm more than just sex tho I pr o m i s e, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, first time I've ever wrote anal sex tho so, this is my 3rd PWP in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeeNAilee/pseuds/SHINeeNAilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt { AGORAPHILIA: I'LL WRITE OUR CHARACTERS HAVING SEX IN A PUBLIC PLACE. | KID & SHINICHI }</p>
            </blockquote>





	enveloped ( our games are challenges and don't we both love challenges? )

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. :)

This is dangerous, this much Kid knows. This also makes his blood pump faster, his eyes sparkle in a certain way that usually only happens when he jumps from high places or pulls off a rather difficult trick or heist. 

It’s thrilling. It’s electrifying. 

It’s right after a heist. 

It’s right after a heist where Kid gets the jewel and Shinichi, as always, is there on the rooftop to try to stop him. But it’s all just pretend, see? Because Kid really doesn’t want the jewel ( it’s not PANDORA, it’s not the jewel he’s searching for ). Because Shinichi really doesn’t want to capture Kid ( he doesn’t want Kid to go to jail, but he wants the victory ). 

Neither of them want to be there, but they’re there because Fate because choices lead them there. Because they want to be there. 

It’s confusing for them too. 

So, they play their parts, thief and detective, amongst the screams, but then. _Then_. 

The rooftop is secluded. The police would never find their way there ( it’s a different building, a completely different rooftop from where the police were ). They’re high up enough that no one can see them, have enough cover that no one can spy on them. 

Neither of them are sure about who moved first. 

Kid’s top hat is thrown off, but his monocle stays. It locks itself against Shinichi’s face when their lips meet, bruising force upon bruising force. Kid pushes Shinichi up against the wall, Shinichi sweeps Kid’s feet in a move he could have only learnt from Ran and switches the tides. 

Kid laughs as his head hits the back of the ground **–** not hard, not enough to bruise or to hurt, but Shinichi apologises anyways with a more tender kiss, and Kid only pulls him in harsher, keeping their lips connected. 

It makes it so much sweeter when Shinichi has to break away from their kiss with a gasp, with Kid’s knee rubbing against Shinichi’s bulge. Kid, after all, knows just how to take control, even when he’s on the technical “bottom,” so it’s at Shinichi’s moment of distraction that he flips them so that Shinichi’s back is against the ground and Kid is the one on top of him. 

Normally, he takes his time undressing Shinichi. Taunting him, teasing him, until he’s almost undone by the time all of his clothes come off. However, it’s dark outside, the night is getting cold, and there’s always the possibility of being caught because they’re outside. 

( It’s perhaps sad how that excites him.Then again, he knows he’s sad, something to be pitied.  ) 

This time, however, he works at a slightly quickened pace. Shirt off, pants disappearing underneath his body ( he’s a magician, he can quick change other people and himself ), leaving only Shinichi’s underwear behind, and Shinichi shivers underneath him ( because of the cold because of the situation ). 

As an apology for the chill, Kid takes off his cape and places it on the ground. The fabric is not made for warmth, it’s made for gliding, and it’d be weird to clean off his cape later, but it’s better than laying on the cold ground, and so Kid stands up to allow Shinichi to move, if he wants. 

He both expects and doesn’t expect how Shinichi grabs his wrist and pulls him so that he’d be on top of the cape instead. 

He chuckles at the move and allows Shinichi to straddle him for now. Luckily, he had already stashed his hang glider away in an area of another roof, so his body isn’t forced onto the metal contraption, as it would have dug in uncomfortably onto his back. 

He remains still as Shinichi starts to undress him, first untying the tie, then getting rid of his jacket and the shirt. Shinichi finds that he can’t take care of the pants, not while he’s straddling onto Kid anyway, his straining bulge pressed against Kid’s own, and Kid moves ( fluidly, gracefully ) so that Shinichi’s lying down against the cape, and Kid is standing up. 

Kid gets rid of his pants in no time at all ( making sure to grab the lube and places it within easy reaching distance ) and shivers at how the wind chills at him, him standing with only his underwear on and, inconceivably, his monocle. Shinichi grabs at his wrist and pulls him down; not to go on top, but to make them come closer, to give each other warmth, to kiss slowly without the fervent pace of the rest of the night. 

It’s nice. 

It’s not them.

Not tonight. 

Kid shifts then, moving his lips across Shinichi’s body, laying kisses as he continued to travel lower and lower. Shinchi’s breath hitches when Kid reaches his lower abdomen, and he pretends that it didn’t. 

It’s no matter, as Kid will make more than Shinichi’s breath hitch by the time he’s done. 

Slowly, this time slowly, painstakingly, Kid lowers Shinichi’s underwear, allowing his bulge to, well, become free. Little beads of pre-come were already gathering at the head, and Kid ran a thumb over the tip of the head, causing Shinichi to jolt and to let out a groan from deep in his stomach. Rubbing the tip makes Shinichi tense, his hands fisting the cape as his eyes flutters. 

Kid’s won the first round ( making the other person make noise first; and, no, his laugh earlier did not count ). He’s planning on winning the second. 

Moving his hand to the base of Shinichi’s shaft, Kid starts to envelop him with his mouth, causing Shinichi to groan and to tilt his head back. It’s maddening, he knows, how slow he’s going, taking his sweet, sweet time to envelop Shinichi in the warmth of his mouth. It’s long and torturous, and it makes Shincihi want to buckle his hips, Kid knows, but he also knows that Shinichi won’t. 

( Kid, by now, as shown that he has no gag reflex, that he doesn’t choke even while deep throating Shinichi, but Shinichi is still careful, and that warms Kid. ) 

He moves. Down, up. Tilts his head in a certain way and licks up from the bottom of Shinichi right onto the slit where the pre-come is gathering. He tastes salty and heavy and it’s not the most pleasant taste in the world ( Kid has always preferred things sweet ), but the way that Shinichi moves, the way that he groans and bites his lips and tries to stifle his noise and the way that his hips jerk as if he wants to go deeper wants to push deeper but is holding himself back for Kid’s sake **–**

That’s sweeter than any chocolate Kid has ever tasted.

Plus, Kid enjoys it. Giving head. Many thought that giving head means that he was somehow “lower” than Shinichi, but they both took turns, both of them switched “positions” from time to time ( their sense of competitiveness would never allow it otherwise ). 

However, giving head, to Kid, is a lot about giving and taking control. He could make Shinichi fall apart just from a few bobs of his head and vibrating his throat with a hum. 

It’s beautiful, the way that Shinichi falls apart under his ministrations. The way that his hair starts to get messy, looking more like Kid’s, sweat covering his body. The way that he grasps onto the cape as if it’s his only thread left to sanity. The way that tiny little gasps tear their way out of Shinichi’s throat alone with the groans and slightest hitches of his breath. 

Kid hallows out his cheeks and sucks and sucks and sucks ( ignoring Shinichi’s noise of warning ), and then Shinichi spills into him, and his hips would have jerked if it isn’t for the fact that Kid is forcibly holding his hips down. 

He manages to swallow everything down – it’s truly wonderful, not having a gag reflex – and he’s immediately pulled up to be kissed. Shinichi groans as he tastes himself in Kid’s lips. 

Kid’s won round two. ( Only one more round to go. ) 

He can feel hands travelling lower as they share a kiss, and Kid shivers again when his underwear is taken off, and how he brushes up against his stomach, oh so _very_ hard. It had been straining against his underwear ever since the blow job, and it’s such a relief to have it finally free. 

In his relief, he misses what Shincihi is planning until he feels something cold enter into his rear, and he gasps, breaking off the kiss as his body tenses. Shinichi runs a hand up and down his back in a soothing gesture as his finger pokes around, wiggling inside of him. It’s not too long until Shinichi adds a second finger, stretching him wider and winder, causing Kid’s arm to shake. 

It’s…difficult, holding himself up and keeping him from crushing Shinichi when there’s fingers inside of him distracting him ( especially since it’s been a while **–** Kid has, in fact, topped the last three encounters they had; he tended to be more adept in winning the game than Shinichi. ). 

So, the fingers leave him ( Kid has to bite back a whine ), and they move. 

This time, Kid thinks. It’s fine this time. He did, after all, have a sense of fair play, and Kid had been on top a lot recently. Sometimes, he has to let Shinichi win. 

( He’d already won when he started prepping Kid. Kid knows it, Shinichi knows it. Kid may have won two out of the three rounds, but, oh, the third round is always the most important. )

( Well, then again, Shinichi hasn’t won yet. ) 

He’s lying on his front, and it’s probably going to be painful, later. The cape isn’t thick enough to make the area underneath him soft, and his cape is made out of material that makes it easier to glide; it’s not soft, and it’s not the right kind of smooth. 

Any bit of pickiness he might have had washes away when Shinichi restarts prepping him. 

It’s two fingers again at once, stretching and stretching and making him wider. Shinichi takes his time stretching Kid out because he knows it’s been a long time because he’s careful, more careful than Kid would like in this situation, but, hey, Kid tends to be this careful too. None of them wants to hurt the other. 

Sometimes, all they do is hurt each other. 

Still, it’s a relief when Shinichi finally adds in a third finger, but he still keeps on stretching. However, he curls his fingers, just enough, for Kid to feel a flash of _something_ , and he has to bite back a sharp groan, his back starting to shiver from the sensation. 

Shinichi’s still taking his sweet time, and so Kid offers up a point to him, “I’m ready.” 

With a smile that Kid can’t see but knows is there, he can hear Shinichi rubbing the lube onto himself and feels the retreat of the three fingers. There’s a pause, and then something much bigger starts to enter. 

Slowly, because, again, the no hurting each other thing, and Kid finds that he doesn’t mind it so much. He finds that he’s fisting the cape and lets it go, keeping himself still out of self-control. 

Finally, Shinichi pushes himself all the way and allows Kid time to readjust ( almost too long no it’s right ) before he starts to move. 

It’s a slow rhythm at first, just rocking back and forth, and Kid grits his teeth as it hurts his legs. The ground is **–** not soft, not with the cape, but he can deal with a little bit of pain, he’s had wor **–**  

He finds himself being pulled up, somehow Shinichi still inside, until Kid is sitting on Shinichi’s lap and, _oh_ , that’s much better. 

He’s still facing away from Shinichi, but Kid knows his faces, knows his habits. His eyes are closed, even as they continue to rock against each other, the new position allowing Shinichi to go deeper, to rub against the spot that makes Kid’s toes curl and shivers to race down his lower spine. 

He has to bite back a gasp as Shinichi suddenly thrusts harder, pressing against that spot so much harder, and a hand ( not his own ) grasps his shaft, jerking him off in slow, steady motions, so different from the sharp and hard thrusts that he finds himself meeting unconsciously. 

Then Shinichi’s biting down on the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, sucks on it and creating a hickey, and it’s too much yet just enough stimulation, the spot, his shaft, his neck, and a strangled noise finally realises from his lips because, he’s close, he’s so close he can almost taste it, but he has to wait, he has to, even though it feels almost like drowning in a sea that filled with so much warmth, that’s filled him with so much warmth. 

He tries to hold back because he has to, he just has to but then Shinichi pushes against him just right at the same time he rubs his head at the same time that he sucks again, and his mind turns white as he shudders and shudders and releases, and warmth spreads all over and he feels so hot **–**

And then it’s over. He can feel Shinichi still rocking inside of him, Shinichi lightly kissing his neck, and it takes a few more minutes ( just enough for Kid to start feeling a little more of _something_ ) until Shinichi grunts and releases inside of him.

Which is going to be a bitch to clean later, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not now. 

Sadly enough, Shinichi won round three, which meant that he won this encounter. 

Kid soothes himself by reminding himself that he won the last four times, so it’s okay if Shinichi wins just once, right? 

They lay down against his cape for a little bit, basking in the afterglow. Shinichi has already slipped out of him, which makes Kid feel a bit…empty ( now that he had been so full after so long ), and they are a sticky, sticky mess. 

“So, same time next month?” remarks Kid cheerfully ( as if they only have sex during times of heists ), and Shinichi laughs. 

This isn’t perfect, but this is them. Rooftop sex and all. 


End file.
